Wednesday At A Cafe
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Brittany couldn't study in her apartment, something to do with the quiet, so she goes to this cute cafe three times a week. This time, a certain someone notices her.


**A/N: Right... Cut me some slack! Yes, that's the worst summary ever, but it's Eid and I'm really tired, but I just wanted to write. **

**Anyway, more A/N in the end :P**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Tina, I'm going out!" Brittany yelled to her roommate as she put on her coat.

Tina stuck her head out of the door of her bedroom, "When are you gonna be back, Britt?"

Brittany shrugged, adjusting her glasses, "I don't know. When I finish this," she nodded to her bag, where her books and homework lay.

Nodding, Tina smiled, "Okay, have fun," she chuckled, knowing her friend was a little on the nerdy side.

"I will," Brittany blushed, and left the apartment.

* * *

Brittany Pierce was studying _Theater, Dance and Performance_ at Berkeley University.

She absolutely loved everything about dancing, it was like air to her; she couldn't live without it.

She graduated top of her class and was immediately accepted at Berkeley, her first choice school. Both her parents had wanted her to aim for Yale, or Stanford (as they both went there), but she'd already set her mind on Berkeley, and her parents weren't going to make her do something she didn't want. Even if it meant that their daughter was going to study at their rival school.

Her high school best friend and current roommate; Tina Cohen-Chang, was also going to Berkeley, studying _Woman's Studies_.

They'd agreed back in high school, in their senior year, not to tell each other where they were applying for. But as fate would have it, they both got accepted at Berkeley, along with other colleges, but they'd chosen the university both had been hoping to get into. It was a plus that they'd have each other there.

Neither really liked the idea of sharing a dorm, and since their parents were well-off, they bought them their current apartment as a graduation present.

First month into college life, Brittany realized that she couldn't study in her apartment. It wasn't because of anything Tina did, but she just couldn't focus there. And after a long while of searching, she found this little cafe where, no matter how noisy it was, she could get her work done in no time. Only problem was that it was about forty five minutes away.

She usually went there three times a week, more during exams, to study and she'd become friends with almost everyone who worked there (except for that ginger bimbo who always looked at her with disdain). She was a regular, and was always greeted warmly upon entering.

She usually took a cab to about a block away, and then she'd walk the rest of the way there.

That's where she was at the moment, in the cab, getting her money out.

"Thank you," she mumbled and handed the taxi driver the cash, telling him to keep the change.

She started walking to her study spot, taking in the city noises. Brittany adored the city sounds, she was sure it was music and she always felt like dancing when she got out of the taxi. But she was extremely shy and didn't think she could actually do that.

She saw the cafe's sign, _Songbird_, and smiled a little, she really loved the place.

There was a group of other college kids in front of her, and they kept bumping into her as she tried to walk into the door. She kept her head down, and continually pushed her thick rimmed glasses up, when she felt a hand on the small of her back.

She looked back, and followed a petite, tanned hand up until she reached the face of the woman who was gently guiding her through the door. She wasn't looking at Brittany, but talking to a blonde with her and laughing at something her friend said. She gently pushed Brittany, making the dancer realize that she wanted her to move before her.

Brittany blushed, mumbled a "thank you" and walked in.

She was immediately greeted with the usual "Hello's" from the waitresses and the staff who worked there, and she felt more at ease.

_Songbird_ was the epitome of a cozy, cute, little cafe. The waitresses all wore beige dresses, the waiters beige shirts and jeans. The walls were painted a calming green, covered with paintings of buildings, the tables were dark brown and soft music could be heard.

Brittany took her usual seat near the window at the back of the shop. She smiled at Lily, her favorite _Songbird_ waitress. She was a blonde, blue eyed, high school student. She was a cheerleader and was so shy. She only worked Wednesdays (like today) and Thursdays. She always asked Brittany for advice, and cheer moves, since she knew Brittany was a dancer. They both felt like they were sisters. And they actually looked like sisters, what with both being blonds and blue eyed.

"Hi, Brittany!" Lily exclaimed, coming up to her table.

Brittany smiled bigger, "Hi, Lily! How are you?"

Lily shrugged, "Okay, I guess..." she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Really?"

Lily took a deep breath, looked around, then sat down next to Brittany, "Okay, so I'm really, really good!" she was practically jumping up and down in her seat, "So, you know Noah? The guy I liked, but didn't know if he liked me back?" she asked in her sweet, airy voice.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, what about him?"

Lily grinned so big Brittany was afraid her face was going to split, "He asked me out!" she pulled Brittany into a hug, "I'm so excited!"

Brittany chuckled at the younger girl's excitement, "I'm so happy for you!" and Brittany meant it. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Lily. Brittany had known her for a year now, and she considered her the little sister she never had.

In the year that Brittany had known her, Lily's mother had passed away, her older brother had gotten in a fight with their father and left without saying a word, and her father is rarely home. So, Brittany looked at the blonde in her arms and sighed in relief, in happiness, in contentment.

Lily pulled back and kissed Brittany's cheek, "Thank you, Brittany, for everything," she smiled and widened her eyes at the yelled "Get your butt back to work, Blondie!" that came from Shannon, the "boss".

Brittany giggled as Lily quickly got up, turning back before she walked away, "The usual?" she asked Brittany, and received a nod in reply.

Brittany took a deep breath, then started taking her books out, getting ready to work.

"Hi!"

Brittany froze then slowly lifted her head up to look at the new occupant of the chair opposite her. Her blue eyes met mocha brown ones, that were shining with amusement and coyness. She recognized the girl as the one who'd held the door open for her.

She was beautiful.

She saw the gorgeous woman in front of her smirk, then bite back a giggle, amusement evident on her features.

Brittany soon realized that she was laughing at her own expression; wide eyed, slowly blinking, and mouth slightly open.

"Hi," Brittany whispered.

The tan girl's expressions softened, "Hi," she whispered back.

They were quiet for a moment, before the brunette reached her hand towards Brittany, "I'm Santana,"

Brittany stared at the hand for a second, before she slowly took it in her own, "Brittany,"

She was usually shy, Brittany, but she couldn't believe how stupid she was acting, she wasn't _this shy!_

But looking back at Santana, Brittany saw adoration in her eyes, so she figured she must've been doing something right.

"Do you go to Stanford? I haven't seen you around," Santana asked, head tilted to the left, looking much like a puppy, which Brittany found unbelievably adorable.

She shook her head, "No, I go to Berkeley..."

"Oh?" Santana leaned forward in her seat, "A rival, are you," she smirked, "What do you study then?"

Brittany cleared her throat, "I, uh, I study _Theater, Dance and Performance_..."

Santana smiled, showing her dimples, "I'm studying Law!"

Brittany blinked, _wow_, "That's awesome, it must be a lot of work though,"

Nodding, Santana hummed, and waited until the waitress (not Lily) put the hot chocolate and pancakes with smiley faces on the table and left before answering, "It is," she bit her lip, "Smiley faces?"

Brittany was confused for a second before she blushed, "Yeah, I..."

Santana giggled, "It's cute,"

Brittany blushed bright red, and distracted herself with drinking her hot coco.

The blonde sat quietly, observing as the girl in front of her flipped through her books, humming a tune Brittany didn't recognize.

A few minutes of silence, and Brittany was starting to feel comfortable, "Do you usually come here?"

Santana looked up from the book she was leafing through, and shook her head, "No, not really. I usually go to the other side of town," she shrugged, "But my friend, Quinn," she pointed to the blonde girl in their group, the one she was laughing with earlier, "She comes here quite often, so we sometimes tag along."

Brittany recognized Quinn; she'd seen her there a few times. Always either alone or with a loud brunette.

Santana closed the book in her hands, "How about you?"

"This is my study spot," Brittany answered, "My apartment is not very study-friendly, so I come here like three times a week,"

Santana raised her eyebrows, "Loud roommate?"

Shaking her head, Brittany sipped from the mug in her hand before replying, "Nope," popping the "p", "More like I have weird focusing issues..."

Giggling, Santana asked, "What do you mean?"

Brittany's brows furrowed as she thought of the best way to explain, "Well, I can't focus in quiet places, and I usually study here, and if my exams are really close, I study at the park," she frowned, "Except, last time I was there, a dog stole my textbook..."

Santana smiled softly at the adorable pouting blonde, "Where are you from?"

"Ohio," Brittany immediately replied.

Santana nodded, "Yeah, I'm from here, LA I mean,"

Brittany smiled, "I figured,"

"Oh?"

Brittany blushed for some reason, and fidgeted with her glasses, "Yeah, you just seem city-like..."

_City-like? Really?_

Instead of commenting, Santana just hummed, "What made you study what you're studying?"

"I love dance, I've always danced," Brittany's blush intensified at Santana's gaze running down her body, and at the mumbled "You have the body for it", and continued, "And I've always found theater fascinating so..."

Santana nodded, "My parents wanted me to study accounting, but I refused," she hesitated for a second, "But then again, after they kicked my out for not being as straight as they wanted, they don't really get to decide so,"

Brittany blinked a couple of times, "You're gay?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Santana demanded, putting her walls up.

Brittany quickly shook her head, "No, no, there's nothing... I just..."

Santana looked down then nodded, "Right," she whispered to the table, "Nice meeting you, Brittany," she got up.

Brittany's eyes widened, "No, Santana! Wait!"

The girl in question stood still.

Brittany looked around and was relieved to see no one was paying any attention to them. She stood up and took the tanned girl's hand in her own, "I'm sorry," she breathed in her ear, "I didn't mean to make you think I was against that," she slowly turned the tense girl to face her, "If it'd make you feel better, I'm bi-sexual,"

Santana blinked fast, before looking up the few inches to meet the blonde's gaze, "You are?"

Brittany nodded, "Can you sit down now?"

With slight hesitation, Santana carefully sat back down.

Brittany took her seat, and bit her lip. Wanting to change the subject, she asked the first thing that came to mind, "What made you come here?"

Santana raised an eyebrow, "I already told you; we sometimes tag along with Quinn..."

Shaking her head, Brittany took the hot chocolate mug in her hand, "I meant here, as in my table," she clarified before taking a sip.

The brunette smirked slightly, "I wanted to talk to you,"

"But why?" asked Brittany, confused.

"Because you're pretty and adorable," Santana said, before taking the mug from Brittany's hand, sipping, then let out a low hum, "I haven't had hot chocolate in forever,"

Brittany blinked a couple of times, before what the brunette had said registered, and that's when her often-there blush appeared.

Santana chuckled low in her throat, "You blush an awful lot,"

That only worked to intensify said blush, "Yeah, well..." Brittany didn't really know what to say.

Santana placed the hot chocolate on the table, got up and took a seat next to the blonde, "Look, Brittany, you know I'm into girls, and you are as well...?" she'd meant to sound confident, but she trailed off in a question, still unsure, but sighed in relief at the blonde's nod, "And I like you, a lot-" she stopped talking when Brittany blushed adorably and averted her gaze.

Santana was quiet for a few seconds, before she lifted her hand and let her fingers barely touch Brittany's cheek, "You're beautiful..." she ran her fingers over the blonde's features, until she met her eyes.

They were both silent, staring intently into each other's eyes, which was a first for Brittany, who found prolonged eye contact spooky.

"Brittany?" Santana barely whispered, gaze flicking down to pale pink lips.

Brittany hummed, to let her know she was paying attention, although most of said attention was on plump, extremely kissable lips. Brittany would bet anything that Santana was a really good kisser.

Santana ran her thumb over the blonde's bottom lip, "Can I kiss you?"

_Yes!_ Brittany screamed in her head, but somehow, her brain didn't send the right signals, because she couldn't seem to say anything.

When the blonde noticed the hesitation in Santana's touch and saw her eyes flicker up nervously, she decided words were too overrated, and leaned forward, connecting their lips.

Both girls sighed at the contact. Brittany was thinking that she was right; Santana was a really awesome kisser.

Santana, on the other hand, was thinking of how she'd managed to live for so long without kissing the blonde.

But there was one mutual thought running through both their minds; this is right.

Pulling back, Brittany rested her forehead on Santana's, panting slightly.

Santana giggled breathlessly, and fixed the dancer's askew glasses. Brittany's nose scrunched at the action and Santana didn't resist the urge to place a kiss on the cute blonde's nose.

"Santana?"

The girl in question just hummed as a response.

Brittany leaned back, "Can I have your number?"

Santana was filled with so much happiness and joy that she couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh.

Brittany sat there, wondering how in the name of all that is holy did she live without hearing this incredible laugh.

"Yes," Santana said, chuckling, then gave the blonde a chaste kiss, whispering on her lips, "You can have my number."

* * *

_A/N: So? What did you think?_

_I know it has nothing to do with it (except for it being in a cafe and the day being Wednesday...), but I got the idea form Taylor Swift's Begin Again. Actually, I got a few ideas from that song. It's beautiful, go listen to it!_

_Also, this is my Headcanon; Santana goes to Stanford, is nice but only to Brittany, sarcastic, and studying Law. While Brittany goes to Berkely, studies either Theater, Dance and Performance or Film Studies (or both!) and is a little on the nerdy side. One of them has to wear glasses (Yes, I have a thing for glasses. Shut up.)_

_Also also, from now on, any Brittana fic I write, any clubs, cafe's, or any of those stuff, shall be named Songbird. Whereas, any dance studio owned by Brittany, will be named, appropriately so, Landslide. (It's **SO**__ not because I lack creativity... As shown by my "awesome" titles...)_

_Anywho, all mistakes are mine!_

_Tell me what you thought :)_

_Cheers._


End file.
